The present invention relates to power outlet/battery chargers for portable electronic/electrical devices, and in particular, to a USB (Universal Serial Bus) power socket/charger that can directly replace a cigar lighter/power outlet socket commonly found in automotive vehicles. In particular, the invention relates to a power outlet/charger that can be used as a direct replacement for an automotive cigar lighter/power outlet and having a USB jack for receiving a USB connector plug at an output end and having a US-CAR (United States Counsel for Automotive Research) connector at an input end. US-CAR connectors are commonly found on the wiring harnesses of currently made United States production vehicles for connecting the vehicle wiring harness to a power outlet/cigar lighter socket.
Presently, automobiles manufactured in the U.S. are commonly provided with either a cigar lighter or power outlet or both types of sockets. The cigar lighter socket can receive a cigar lighter which is heated in the socket to an ignition temperature and has an automatic disconnect device, typically a bimetal device, either found in the socket or in the cigar lighter plugged into the socket.
Power outlets having similar proportions are commonly found in vehicles. These power outlets are adapted to receive the accessory plugs of portable electrical/electronic devices and/or charging devices. The cigar lighter socket, in addition to being able to receive a cigar lighter, can also receive the same electrical accessory plug received by the power outlet.
Such plugs typically have a spring loaded center contact for connecting to a center positive side supply contact of the socket of the power outlet/cigar lighter receptacle, and one or more spring mounted side contacts which engage with the socket wall and which functions as the ground return. An example of the type of accessory plug is shown at 100 on FIG. 22, where the positive supply contact is indicated at 102 and the ground return contact at 104. FIG. 23 shows an example of the power outlet 110 into which plug 100 is inserted, showing the socket well 106 and connector part 108 for connecting to the vehicle wiring harness.
Many of today's portable electronic devices are provided with a USB connection. The USB connection can function to enable serial data transfer between devices connected by the USB cable. In addition, the USB connection includes a voltage source connection to the connected device that can be used to charge the battery of the portable device. The USB voltage is typically 5 volts.
The cigar lighter/power outlet sockets can be used to charge the batteries of portable electronic devices. However, in order to utilize the power outlets/cigar lighter outlets of automotive vehicles to charge a device that conforms to the USB standard, it is necessary to provide a converter that will convert the 12-14 volt supply voltage from an automotive vehicle to the 5 volt USB standard. Furthermore, it is necessary that such a converter have an adaptor plug that can plug into the automotive cigar lighter/power outlet style socket, provide power to the converter through a suitable electrical connector arrangement and provide a male USB type connector for plugging into the portable electrical/electronic device being recharged.
This presents the need for separate converter/charging devices and the accompanying need to store them in the vehicle or carry them as needed when it is necessary to power or charge the portable electronic/electrical device.
At the same time, there is less need for the older style cigar lighter/power outlet sockets that have been typically employed in the past because so many devices now conform to the USB connector standard.
There is a need therefore, for a permanently fixed power outlet/charging device that can be employed in vehicles to provide a 5 volt supply through a USB connector for powering and/or charging electrical devices through a USB connector plug.
There is furthermore a need for such a USB style power outlet/charger that can provide a direct replacement for the standard 12 volt cigar lighter/power outlet socket now employed in vehicles that provides a 5 volt supply conforming to the USB standard.
Furthermore, there is a need for such a power outlet/charger that can provide up to 2.1 Amperes at 5 volts through a USB style connector for USB 2.0 smart charging for a variety of mobile/portable devices such as cell phones and tablet computers, for example, the Apple iPhone and iPad, that require higher current charging, i.e., up to 2.1 Amps.